The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Abelia, botanically known as Abeliaxc3x97grandiflora, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Goldenglossyxe2x80x99. This new Abelia variety was discovered by Jerry Brunson Pittman in May, 1996 as a branch sport of Abeliaxc3x97grandiflora xe2x80x98Sherwoodiixe2x80x99, an unpatented variety maintained by Plant Development Services Inc. in Loxley, Ala. The value of this new cultivar lies in its compact growth habit, unique variegated foliage, reddish-orange pigmentation of the new growth terminals and winter foliage, and reddish-purple pigmentation of the immature stems. xe2x80x98Goldenglossyxe2x80x99 has retained many of the outstanding attributes of the parent cultivar, in particular its tolerance of drought, insects, and diseases which makes it adaptable to culture in the Sunbelt states.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Pittman""s direction at the same location. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to the type in successive generations. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.
The following are the most outstanding and distinguishing characteristics of this new cultivar when grown under normal horticultural practices in Loxley, Ala.
1. The variegation of the foliage is unique and beautiful.
2. Compact growth habit.
3. New growth terminals and winter foliage are a reddish-orange color.
4. Immature stems are reddish-purple.
5. Easily propagated with semi-hardwood cuttings in late spring through the summer.
6. Medium to fast growth rate under normal fertilization and moisture conditions.
7. Performs well in sun or shade.
8. Ideal for mass plantings and low hedges.
9. Attractive fragrant white flowers.
10. Drought tolerant.
11. Relatively pest resistant.
12. Hardy to Zone 6.
13. Attracts butterflies.